


friday night

by Evanstanwrites



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Protective Chris, nervous chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites





	friday night

Friday evening, the fixed evening when everyone comes together to drink and celebrate their friendship. Bars full of all kinds of people, each with their own interesting life experiences. But this evening in a bar somewhere in Boston there was a group where it did not turn out so peacefully. Let's start at the beginning, Friday evening at 6 pm in the living room of Scott Evans apartment:

“Chris! Stop pacing, just be yourself. If you start acting like that, they will immediately notice that you are crazy about her.”Spoke Tara, Chris's best friend.  
“But it is certain that she will be there, she is Larry's girlfriend.” Chris said as he stepped over Scott, who was lying on the floor as usual. “Sure she will be there, she is always there. Y/n and Larry are inseparable. She takes a step and he moves with her. “ Scott mumbles “Because they love each other, that's why." sighs Chris as he sits next to Tara in the chair. “As long as she is happy, I will have to resign myself. That's all I want for her.”  
“That is indeed the best Chris. Come on let's leave otherwise we will be late.” Scott says as he jumps from his place on the ground.

Y/n pov 

In the meantime it was a couple of hours later, the group of friends sat together in a corner of the bar with their drinks in front of them. ¾ of the group were already well on their way to becoming drunk. Y/n herself only had 2 white wines and then switched to soft drinks. You could not say that of Larry, because he already had his 6th beer. What many did not know is that Larry becomes a different man when he is drunk he can become very aggressive. It had happened before, but never when there were others. His image is the most important thing in his life, more important than y/n. Larry has a drinking problem that was clear enough for her, but she could not leave him. It was not that she still loved him, no her love for him had long since disappeared. It was the fear that made her stay with him, fear of what he would do to her. If he became aggressive, he was never afraid to use violence against her, he only made it so that no one ever saw anything hiding the marks under clothing. 

Just when she drank the last from her drink she saw Tara, Scott and Chris walk in. “fuck” she whispered under her breath and ordered a shot of rum and drank it in one gulp. “You should stop drinking you stupid woman.” Larry hissed behind her.   
“It’s just one drink, I think you had more to drink than me.” y/n said without thinking because of the buzz of the rum.   
“You bitch, you shouldn’t talk to me like that, you’re lucky we aren’t alone here.” He bites then walks off to the other side of the bar still keeping an eye on her. 

Y/n always had a big crush on Chris, it started the day she met him. She literally ran into him at a party thrown by Tara who she'd know from high school. She fell for him the instant she looked into his eyes. But she knew she couldn't act on her feelings, he was dating some girl at the time.   
Every time they saw each other it was awkward as hell, she didn't know what to say to him. And then she met Larry who was also at that party. They both got drunk and she woke up the next day in his bed. At first he was the best boyfriend she ever had until he started to control everything she did and then the alcohol came in.

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?” a voice asked beside her. When she looked up she saw a middle aged man looking down at her. “I'm not alone, I’m here with my boyfriend and friends.”  
“Nice boyfriend and friends of yours to let you sit here alone. Mind if I sit down a bit? I promise I won't hit on you, I’m Adam.” he introduced himself.  
“y/n. My best friend just went to the toilet so she isn't ditching me.” she chuckled as she looked to where Tara ran off.  
“Cool I didn't mean any disrespect or anything.” he said throwing his hands in the air which made me laugh.   
Of Course Larry had heard that and was suddenly at my side.   
“You fucking bitch, how dare you?!” he yelled for everyone in the bar to hear. “I leave you alone for one second and you're flirting with some random dude!”   
“what? No, we're just talking.” she stutters   
“don't lie to me I saw it with my own eyes. You slut.”   
She looked at where Adam sat but saw that his spot was empty. Before she could look back at Larry she already felt the sting of his hand on the side of her face.   
Everything went silent but the ringing in her ear. He had hit her, it wasn't the first time he did but it was the first time he did it in public and in front of their friends. She felt the tears rising behind her eyes almost spilling over. Larry's hand went up in the air to give her a second hit but suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist.  
“Don't you dare hit her again asshole.” Chris growled. He had seen everything from a distance and felt like he had to do something. He couldn't watch the girl he loves getting hit, especially if it was by her boyfriend.   
“Stay out of it man, this isn't your problem.” Larry yells as he pushes him back. “you're hitting my friend, of course it’s my problem, you don't hit a girl, ever and worse she's your girlfriend.”   
Larry just growls at him ready to punch Chris but Chris is faster, catching his hand in his left and punches him on the nose with his right, knocking him out. As Larry hits the floor Chris turns to y/n.   
“are you ok sweetheart?”   
She looks up at him, tears streaming down her face. “yeah i'm okay.” she stutters “Thank you Chris.”   
“It's okay, he shouldn't have hit you. You don't deserve that.”   
She gives him a weak smile and wipes her tears from her cheeks. “can you take me home please?” she almost begs him. She wanted to get away as far as possible from Larry, but she didn't want to be alone.   
“of course” Chris says as he helps her off her seat and steps over Larry's unconscious body. 

The car ride to her place went by in silence, y/n only spoke when Chris parked on her driveway. “you want to come in? I don't want to be alone right now.” she almost begs him.   
“if you're sure that's what you want sweetheart, then i'd love to come in.” he says with a soft smile.   
“yes I’m sure. He might come here when he wakes up and I think we both know what will happen if he does. I'm scared Chris. This wasn't the first time it happened.” she says as she starts to cry again.   
Chris softly cups her cheek.   
“why did you stay? You still love him?” he asks her but not in an accusing tone.   
“I was scared to leave, he’ll find me, he’d kill me.” she says in a bit of panic.   
“don't worry sweetheart, I’ll help you, keep you safe.” chris says as he softly rubs her cheek with his thumb to calm her. “you want me to go with you to the police? You have to report this.”   
Y/n just nods at him as she relaxes against his hand.  
“you know I never really loved him because I love someone else.” she confesses   
Chris is surprised with her confession, his heart beating faster in the hope she would feel the same for him.   
“Does he love you too?” he almost whispers  
“I don't know, I never told him I fell for him the moment I met him. He had a girlfriend at the time.”   
“and now? Does he still have a girlfriend? Maybe he can help you too.”  
“As far as I know he's single now. He's already helping me.” she says without even knowing that she just confessed that it was him she's talking about.   
Chris thought that his heart would burst out of his chest and his smile grew even wider, she loved him.  
“what if he always loved you too? What if he fell for you the first time you met too?” he asks her hoping she would catch on that he loves her.  
“did he? Does he really love me?” she asks as her eyes already shine brighter.   
“yeah he does, he loves you so much.” he smiles at her as his hand glides over her jaw to the back of her neck.  
Before he could pull her closer she grabs his shirt and pulls him to her as she plants her lips onto his. The kiss was sweet and soft presses of lips against each other before she felt his tongue running over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gives him and so deepening the kiss.  
When she breaks free of the kiss to catch some air she softly leans her forehead against his and whispers against his kiss swollen lips:   
“I love you Chris.”  
“I love you too sweetheart.”


End file.
